Big Ideas/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the Season 2 episode from The Geo Team, Big Ideas. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title with the game show idea) Text: Written by KEN KEELER, DAN GREANEY, JONATHAN COLLIER, STEVE TOMPKINS, J. STEWART BURNS, and ERIC HORSTED Text: Storyboard by GEO G., MATT GROENING, AND PATRIC M. VERRONE Text: Directed by BRET HAALAND, BRIAN SHEESLEY and RICH MOORE (Fades to black) Geo Guy: (looks at the camera) Hey kids, does Homer know about your favorite game show? Homer Simpson: YES! I do. (Shows a TV screen with the set of a game show) Inside the TV screen: (Shows the Box Safe of Bunch title logo zooming in quickly) Announcer: From the Greeny TV City, live at Greenyworld, this is the Box Safe of Bunch! Inside the TV screen: (Shows the contestants running up at the game show and zooms and the contestant's name appear and the host and hostess running on) Announcer: And now, here's your contestants, Dave the Minion, Little Guy, and Crash Bandicoot. So, you can earn a prize of $1 million dollars! And now, here are your hosts, Homer Simpson and Coraline Jones! Homer Simpson: Hi! D'oh! Welcome to the Box Safe of Bunch. And now here's round 1, check a point for $20, and you're ready to take a quiz. (Shows the quiz zoomed up) Announcer: What is your big idea? Announcer: Here's Dave the Minion! Dave (speaking in English): I don't understand! Announcer: The answer is... D'oh! Dave (speaking in English): That's incorrect! Coraline: Woah! (Shows the same quiz zooming in) Announcer: What is your big idea? Announcer: Hey! Little Guy starts to be here! Little Guy: What is your answer? Announcer: The answer is... student. Little Guy: That's wrong! Try another answer! (Shows the same quiz zooming in) Announcer: What is your big idea? Announcer: Hey Crash! Crash Bandicoot: NOOO!!!!! Announcer: The answer is... wrong! Crash Bandicoot: Incorrect! You lose $20! Homer Simpson: So, $40! (Shows the quiz zooming in) Announcer: What is your host on Wall Street Week? Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, Dave the Minion! Dave (speaking in English): What?!? Announcer: The answer is... Louis Rukeyser! Dave (speaking in English): That's correct! On the TV screen: (Fades to the Blocky's Funny Doings International logo) Announcer: This program, was brought to you, by Blocky's Funny Doings... International. On the TV screen: (Fades to the 1983-96 AT&T logo and later fades to blacck) Announcer: And by AT&T. That is short, for the American Telephone & Telegraph Company. On the TV screen: (Shows Margo holding a telephone to Lindsay) Margo: Hello, Margo! Welcome to recive AT&T calls for Lindsay. So, be excited. Lindsay (off-screen): Hello! Your world is fine! So recieve a cell phone. Don't worry, Lindasy. You'll be fine. (Call for Lindsay ends) Margo: You're confused! From now on, i'll be proud. (Shows the AT&T Telephone model) Announcer: Get the AT&T Telephone for free. (Cuts to the 1983-96 AT&T logo on a black screen) Man (off-screen): AT&T! That's your right choice. Call 1-800-222-0300! Operators are standing by. On the TV screen: (Shows 1991-2001 Walt Disney Home Video logo and the Time-Life logo) Man (off-screen): Walt Disney Home Video and Time-Life proudly presents the first four seasons of Geo's World! (Shows clips of Geo's World episodes) Man (off-screen): Your greatest 52 episode collection, award-winning enchanted collection of series created by Columbia TriStar, Inc. You can finally watch those episodes on your VCR as seen on your television on ABC. Get your adventures on home video. It costs only $19.99 each. So there is no minimum to buy. Cancel any time. It just begins with the premiere episode. (Shows video cassette covers) (Shows blue screen with the VISA, MasterCard, American Express and Discover logos with the cash and the text with the Time-Life Video logo) Announcer: To order the Geo's World video collection, call 1-800-OK-WORLD (that is 1-800-659-6753) or send $9.99 plus $3.29 shipping and handling to Geo's World Home Video, P.O. Box 4520 Omaha, Nebraska. Must be 18 years or older to order. (Fades to black) Act 2 (Shows game show set fades in) Announcer: It's time to give away $40 with Little Guy! (Shows the same quiz zooming in) Announcer: What year did the Ford Explorer started? Little Guy: Ok! What is your answer? Announcer: 1990! Little Guy: That's correct! (Shows the different quiz zooming in) Announcer: Who is voicing Green Bob? Little Guy: Uh, Tom Kenny? Announcer: Correct! Tom Kenny is the voice actor of Green Bob and SpongeBob. However, Spongebob won't be exist until July 1999. Little Guy: Okay. Announcer: What's the secret password? Dave the Minion: Uh? Announcer: Correct! Category:Transcripts